immortalheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Magic
This is book 1 of Immortal Heroes. It revolves around of Ls Plot Fantasy is alive here. Anyway on this planet Zozan there was a wizard and a dragon rider. Hades awoke from his slumber. The wizard was Dark Snake and the rider was Ls. They had a silence. They were both children at this time. All mytholical creatures joined up and granted them The Ultimate Power which made Snake power hungry. He attacked Ls. Ls shot yellow energy beams. Snake teleported away. He became so greedy he had armies and armies. Hades went to Olympus and requested that all the other gods join the empire. No one accepted. Hades left. 4 years later. Down on Earth Lannister re-met up with Chiron the centaur and Salazar the rhino ninja transformed into a human. At this time Salazar was leader of the rebels with his own Council. The three went training for a year and a week. Ls turned 17. Then one day Snake turned Ultimate and killed Salazar's council. Salazar retired so Ls and his generation stood up and took their place. 1 year later and Stark turned 18. One day during a council meeting with The Council of Leaders a girl appeared with no memory. Her name was Arya and she had Ls dragon Bone with her dragon Death. They went to see Salazar where they trained. When the training session was over she asked Ls about tomorrow's battle. Ls didn't trust her but he told all of the information she needed to know. The next morning Tortron saw blood witches coming and yelled a battle cry. The rebels charged and the battle began. The only way to kill any kind of witch is to burn them. So that's what Ls did. He put flames on his sword Zamoc and shot out fire from causing explosions everywhere. About two hours later Ls called a retreat. Ls went to see Salazar and they talked about the war. The next day they had another council meeting. Just a review of yesterday's battle. After that they went into a cave-like thing. It was Medusa's lair. Ls went in. He blasted her in the neck severing her head in the process. He burned the pieces. Ls turned invisible.They he went deeper in and found Gramelkent with her top three soldiers, Malk, Mold and Talon. Ls turned visible and Mold tackled him and starting cutting his hand off. Eros came and shot Molds head, killing her. Bone burnt the remaining pieces. Suddenly there was a giant battle. Ls sat on the side lines guarded by Hoove who is a satyr. Due to his injury a human sacrificied his life to heal Ls but it is revealed later than Ls rivived this human named Evan. Pan and the Olympian Gods came to check on him. Arya was revealed to be skilled as this battle happend. The battle ended many hours later. Ls was on guard first when vampires attacked. Marciela, Twinker, Arya and Golgoth came running out. In all of this confusion a drunk soldier addcidently slashed Salazar with his weapon, killing him. When the team woke up they were captured and an spy named Shelby and his dragon Lightning freed them and they went back to camp. When they got back Chiron was waiting for them asking for an explanation. They explained and Shelby said tomorrow at 6 A.M. Ls had a nightmare. When they woke up Twinker made a no show. Shelby explained that Snake ejected him with a poison and said he survived he'd get an dragon, which explains Lightning but he was "dead" for 7 whole years. Shelby almost blew his cover when he was contacting Salazar a few weeks ago. He found out Snakes weakness is reminding him of his old life, as Luke Farce. Shelby explained that he was good to Snake which angered him. Shelby left happy for pissing off Snake. Then he said thats when he saw Ls and co. Then they know the rest. Chiron came out telling them bad news about Salazar. Golgoth revealed his wand was broken and he needed to go to Scarlett's shop for wand mending. Ls went to see Bone. Bone was super excited to see his rider. That sat together for a while, not doing anything. He was invited to Salazar's funeral. A priest was there saying that he was the heir to the leader position and The Ultimate Power but he refused. That was the last time he saw Salazar. Ls had tears so he ran away. Bone found him and convinced hin to go back. They made camp for the night. Of course Ls had a nightmare. Ls and Golgoth set out for the store which was half way around the world. When they got there Arya jumed out of Ls backpack. Ls got a little creeped out. Then thousands of empire soldiers jumped out of nowhere. They fought them. Ls made amillion clones so he and Arya can protect the store.